Dead!
by punkchick99
Summary: Harry is drunk. What more is there to say?


**A/N: **** Putting this back up again with a few minor changes. That's right kiddies, I'm back in the game.**

**Disclaimer:**** I dont own anything you recognise, nor the song "Dead", by "My Chemical Romance."**

**BEFORE**

Harry stumbled across the courtyard, bottle of Firewhiskey in one hand, a cigarette in the other. His blue Muggle t-shirt, with the words "_Honk If You're Horny" _on it, was splattered with what looked like half the bottle of Firewhiskey, and his tattered jeans with holes in the knees seemed to have fared no better.

_**And if your heart stops beating  
I'll be here wondering  
Did you get what you deserve?**_

"Ah, fuck the world," yelled out Harry gaily. "Fuck the Dursleys. Fuck my useless dead parents. What did they ever do for me? WHAT?!" he screamed into the brisk night air, as if expecting a response.

_**The ending of your life  
And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe**_

He decided to answer his own question anyway. "Nothing! That's what they did! Nothing! And fuck Dumbledore. Greatest wizard ever, blah, blah, blah. Well who has done everything every year, huh? There was that stupid stone. And then, second year? What even happened then? Oh then my stupid godfather in third year. But that did me good, saving him, right? Now he's fucking dead as well! Fourth year… Oh yeah, Cedric. Fuck Dumbledore for that too. Didn't even check the cup. Now Cedric's dead too! And fifth and sixth year... Wait, what was I talking about? Oh yeah! Now Dumbledore has up and left me as well. What a fucking good life I've had. Everyone that has meant something has died, as well as a few more along the way. The only ones that won't die are those fucking Dursleys!"

_**Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this**_

"Save the world Harry," he mimicked, still stumbling along.

"Get rid of Voldy, Harry! Ward off all the evil, Harry! Do everything your fucking self, Harry! Be the Boy Who Lived, Harry!" he screamed, starting to sob mercilessly.

He went to take a swig of his drink, but discovered that he had dropped it a long way back, as well as the cigarette.

"Fine, don't be there! I never liked you anyway! You stupid beer. And I never liked you, cigarette. And I especially didn't like you, Dumbledore! Or Sirius! Or my god damned parents!"

_**Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway**_

Harry stopped suddenly. He had come to the edge of the Forbidden Forest. He stared at the tall, looming trees.

"What you looking at, trees? Think I won't go past you? Oh, remember, I'm above everyone and everything anyway. I'm The Boy Who Lived! Look at my bloody twatting scar!" he said, yelling at the trees and waving his arms around madly, whilst pointing at his forehead.

And with that, he stormed into the forest, his nose up in the air.

"Now what?" he mumbled to himself.

He went and sat down on a log that was in the middle of a slight clearing, and put his face in his hands.

"Need more beer," he mumbled, taking one hand away and searching around in his pockets.

"Ah, got it."

He pulled out his wand, and mumbled an incantation.

A six pack of Firewhiskey appeared in front of him on the ground, and he sighed appreciatively, ripping it open and taking one.

"This is the life," he mumbled, opening it quickly and chugging it down.

_**Oh take me from the hospital bed  
Wouldn't it be grand? It ain't exactly what you planned.  
And wouldn't it be great If we were dead?  
Ohh dead.**_

After his fourth Firewhiskey from the six pack, Harry was feeling a bit squeamish.

And yet, still talking to himself.

"The Boy Who Lived. Ah, what a leg-legend. Sitting here… sitting here…" he gathered his bearings and continued, shaking a finger at himself.

"Sitting here getting pis-pissed by himshelf… drownin' his sorrows…Oh, and another thing I didn't menshion… That Draco Malfoy. Fuck him too. Yes, fuck him. Had to go and… and… be all… mean and evil. I liked him. Yes. No. Only person I… and he has to go and be all… "Voldy, Voldy, Voldy,"" said Harry, willing himself to stop, as he could hear how ridiculous he sounded.

"Harry, you are not a bloody poof!" he reassured himself, taking another swig of Firewhiskey.

"Just a bit happy," he said, laughing to himself, as he fell off the log in an extremely un-elegant fashion.

"Whoopsie!" he said, giggling a little.

"If only he could see me now. If only…" he mumbled, lying on the dirt floor.

_**Tongue-tied and oh so squeamish  
You never fell in love  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The ending of your life**_

"Want to go now," he mumbled once again, to the floor of the forest.

"Don't like this ground. Taste like dirt. Don't like this place. Don't like this place, any of it. Stupid forest. Stupid place."

Just as he was trying to groggily heave himself up off the ground, he heard shouts in the distance.

"Harry!" cried a voice. "Harry! Are you out here?"

Harry sat up, grinning drunkenly.

"Yesh! I'm here! Where are you?" he yelled back, enjoying this afar conversation.

_**And if you get to heaven  
I'll be here waiting, babe  
Did you get what you deserve?  
The end, and if your life won't wait  
Then your heart can't take this**_

"I'm coming, Harry!" yelled the voice, a girl's voice.

Suddenly, something registered in Harry's muddled mind.

"Oh no, not her," he said to himself. "Anyone but her."

Quick as a flash, a red haired girl was standing in front of him, looking down at him worriedly.

"Harry! Where have you been? Everyone's looking for you. Are you okay? Nobody's done anything to you have they?" she started, and then, noticing the Firewhiskey, continued, "Have you been drinking! Merlin Harry, what have you done to yourself?"

"Shut up! Don't worry Ginny, I'm fine, just stop bloody talking," he said sluggishly, trying to cover his ears. All the talking. So much talking.

Ginny glared at him and crouched down, levelling with him.

"Don't you dare tell me to shut up, Harry James Potter," she hissed menacingly.

Harry looked up at her.

"Shut. Up. You can't tell me what to do. I'm the fucking Boy Who Lived!" he cried, holding his bottle up in the air, and then taking a drink.

"Ugh. You're an idiot. I'm going to get help, you stay here," she commanded.

"What. Ever," he said prissily, poking his tongue out at her.

"Fucking idiot," she whispered to herself, " I never did like him anyway."

_**Have you heard the news that you're dead?  
No one ever had much nice to say  
I think they never liked you anyway**_

"Oh great, now she hates me as well," he slurred, throwing his fifth empty bottle at the ground.

"Ah well, I hate her anyway. Hate everyone. Everything. They should all die! Just die!" he screamed into the empty wilderness.

"I don't want to be here anymore," he said, looking up at the sky, expecting something, or someone, to come flying down and make him feel better.

"In fact, I hate it here. I hate my life. And I especially hate Hogwarts!" he yelled, still waiting.

"Fuck this, no one's coming. They never are. They are always just leaving. Why can't it be my turn to leave?" he pondered.

_**Wouldn't it be grand to take a pistol by the hand?  
And wouldn't it be great if we were dead?**_

"In fact, why don't I?" he said to himself, as if something had just dawned on him.

"No more saving people. No more killing people. No more watching the world go to shit!" he said, becoming more excited by the minute.

"All of got to do is point my wand at my head and say it. I can't chicken out. I can do this. I can do this," he kept reassuring himself, thinking of all the good that would come of this.

"No more hurting people," he whispered, pointing his wand at his head.

"No more hurting myself," he said, taking a deep breath.

"_Avada Kedavra!" _Harry Potter cried, and a jet of green light came from his wand.

**AFTER**

Harry opened his eyes, and blinked a little.

"Fuck, it didn't work!" he yelled, bashing his wand on the ground.

_**And in my honest observation  
During this operation  
Found a complication in your heart**_

He pointed it at himself again and screamed over and over.

"Avada Kedavra! Avada Kedavra! AVADA FUCKING KEDAVRA!"

He screamed in frustration. Now his wand didn't even do anything.

"Piece of shit," he said, throwing at the ground and getting up.

He started walking, where, he didn't know. All he knew was that he was walking deeper into the forest, and he was taking that last firewhiskey with him.

He started laughing hysterically a little way in.

"Ha! Can't even kill myself! Can't do anything right!" he said, laughing.

He took the last few sips from the bottle and threw it on the ground, and then quietly started singing.

After a while it got louder and louder, echoing over the whole forest.

_**LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Well come on,  
LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!  
Oh motherfuckers!**_

Soon he collapsed on the ground, still singing and laughing hysterically.

_**If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing? (LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
If life ain't just a joke (LA LA LA LA LA LA LA!)  
Then why are we laughing?**_

Harry sat on the forest floor once again, swaying and laughing at the sound of his own voice ricocheting off the forest walls.

"Potter!" yelled a voice.

"Oh fuck, it better not be Ginny back again," he whispered to himself, suddenly being as quiet as a mouse.

"Shh Harry," he said to himself, starting to giggle again.

"Potter!" the voice yelled, almost screamed.

"What! What the fuck do you want!" yelled Harry, getting up.

"Oh my god Potter," he heard the voice say, quieter.

Harry stood up inquisitively.

That wasn't a girls voice. That was a boy's voice. A boy?

"What? What are you going on about?" yelled Harry, getting nearer to the voice.

"Fuck, Potter," the voice said, quieter again.

"What!" Harry screamed.

He stumbled back into the clearing where he had been before, searching for the source of the voice.

He saw the shining blond hair that belonged to one Draco Malfoy. Malfoy had his back turned to Harry and he was staring down at something in the spot where Harry had once been.

"What the fuck are you doing, Malfoy?" he said, laughing a little at the irony of the situation. Malfoy was looking for him. After nearly finishing off Dumbledore, Malfoy was looking for _him._

_**If life ain't just a joke  
Then why are we laughing?  
If life ain't just a joke**_

"Come to finish me off now, Malfoy?" he said, nearing the non-responding boy.

Malfoy still didn't acknowledge his existence, other than to suddenly sob and bend down.

"Fuck," whispered Malfoy, wrapping his arms around something.

Harry neared him, getting closer and closer, a sick feeling suddenly entering the pit of his stomach.

"What? Why aren't you listening to me?" he said, no longer yelling.

He finally reached Malfoy and looked down, dreading to see what he was holding.

He stumbled backwards, holding his chest.

"Holy fuck," he said. "Holy fuck."

"Why am I…? I thought it didn't…Oh my God."

_**Then why am I dead?  
DEAD!**_

Malfoy was still holding Harry's dead body, cradling him, rocking him.

"I'm so sorry Harry. I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have…I…. Oh Merlin," said Malfoy quietly, suddenly bursting into heart-wrenching sobs.

Harry stared down dumbly at Malfoy and himself.

The initial shock was over. But a new shock had set in. Malfoy, showing emotion. Towards Harry. Love. Towards Harry.

Shit. This was deep.

Harry's ghost showed a hint of a smile, before it suddenly disappeared.

_**DEAD!**_

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx


End file.
